


That's not gonna come out

by Dark_DemonMafia



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Choking, French Kissing, Grinding, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 06:48:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11892306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_DemonMafia/pseuds/Dark_DemonMafia
Summary: Jeff takes Axel's underwear.





	That's not gonna come out

"Jeff come on give them back! Please!" 

 

"You want them back you know what the deal is." Jeff yelled as he ran down the stairs.

 

"Oh come on i'm running out of underwear!" Axel yelled as he chased after him.

 

Jeff laughed as Axel tripped on the last step landing on his face.

 

"That's not fucking funny you bastard!" Axel yelled furious.

 

Aww come on kitten have a sense of humor." Jeff laughed.

 

Axel growled leaping at Jeff trying to grab at his briefs. But he lost his balence and landed on his back.

 

"Nice try babe."

 

Axel grit his teeth as he grabbed at the underwear pulling it. Jeff pulled it back and Axel was pulled up against his chest. His cheeks burned as Jeff smirked at him.

 

"This isn't funny give them back please." Axel begged trying to pull away.

 

Jeff wrapped a arm tightly around Axel's back. He reached down and groped Axel's ass through his jeans. Axel jumped and his face glowed bright red.

 

"Come on kitten you know what I want. Then I'll give them back." Jeff said.

 

Axel pushed away. He let go of the briefs and walked away.

 

"Not right now. Now's not a good time." Axel said crossing his arms.

 

"Why? Cause your on edge? Or is it because your body feels like it's on fire." Jeff whispered in Axel's ear.

 

"W-what are you talking about?" Axel asked.

 

Jeff laughed pulling lightly at the demons tail. Axel bite his lip trying to hide a moan. Jeff pulled Axel back against him. 

 

"Don't play dumb. I know what's been going on with you lately." Jeff purred in Axel's ear.

 

Jeff ran his hands up Axel's chest. Axel down at Jeff's hands trying to even out his breathing.

 

"You  in the mood baby?" Jeff asked.

 

Axel hummed as one of Jeff's hands went up to wrap lightly around Axel's neck and the other grabbed at his tail. 

 

"You want to cutie?" 

 

Axel panted as Jeff licked up the side of his neck. 

 

"Answer the question." Jeff said tightened his hand slightly.

 

"Y-yes..." Axel whispered.

 

Jeff smirked and slapped his hand over Axel's ass. Axel gasped at the burn. His whole body was on fire. He wanted, no he needed Jeff now.

 

"Bend over the couch kitten." Jeff ordered pulling his hand away from the brunettes neck. 

 

Axel walked over to the couch and hesitantly bent over the back of the couch. Jeff grabbed his hips and ground against his ass. Axel gasped and dug his claws into the cushion. He thrusted back and panted.

 

"You want it slut?" Jeff growled.

 

"Yes please." Axel begged.

 

Jeff hummed and grabbed Axel's hair and pulled. Axel could feel his legs getting weak and his cock leaking. He wanted it so bad. He wanted Jeff to fuck him on the couch and push his legs over his head. He wanted Jeff to grab his neck and choke him and bite him. He didn't realize he was thrusting back and moaning until Jeff said something.

 

"I fucking knew it. You are in heat you little slut." Jeff said pulling harder.

 

Axel whimpered and fell to his knees. The front of his crotch was soaked and he was panting. Jeff grabbed Axel and pushed him onto his back and roughly spread his legs. Jeff growled and pressed his mouth against Axel's jean crotch and started licking. 

 

"W-wait Jeff time out." Axel said.

 

Jeff growled and started sucking at Axel's crotch. Axel panted as he felt himself get hard again. It felt like too much. He pushed at Jeff's head.

 

"Pants off. Now."

 

Axel quickly pulled off his jeans and underwear. 

 

"Hands and knees."

 

Axel got on his hands and knees and whimpered when he felt Jeff drag his tongue over his sack and ovver his ass. He griped the carpet. Jeff licked over Axel's hole and started thrusting it in.

 

"O-oh fuuccckk." Axel moaned.

 

Axel thrusted back panting. He felt so hot. He wanted more. Jeff pulled back and shoved two fingers into Axel's hole. Axel's eyes widened as Jeff quickly thrusted them in and out. 

 

"Fuck right there!"Axel cried.

 

Jeff smiled and flipped Axel onto his back. He climbed on top of him and kissed him. Jeff ran his tongue over Axels and he pulled down his jeans. Jeff pushed his cock into Axel's hole and slammed his hips against Axel's ass. Axel panted and shivered as Jeff started thrusting his hips. 

 

"You want it kitten?"

 

"Yes please!" Axel cried.

 

Jeff growled and wrapped his hands around Axel's neck. He roughly squeezed. Axel panted as he felt himself cumming. He let out a choked scream as he came all over Jeff's hoodie. His eyes rolled back as Jeff came inside him. Jeff panted as he pulled out and kissed Axel on the lips. 

 

"You ok kitten?" Jeff asked.

 

"Y-yeah just give me a second." 

 

Jeff chuckled and reached over to grab Axel's briefs when he noticed something.

 

"Shit." 

 

"What?" Axel said sitting up.

 

He looked down to see cum and slick soaked into the carpet.

 

"Oh..."

 

"That's not gonna wash out.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I accidently rushed this one. :/


End file.
